city_of_darknessfandomcom-20200215-history
Wei Shui
Wei Shui is a former member of Baoli Gang.City of Darkness manhua; Chapter 3 Appearance Personality History Wei Shui is introduced in a fighting arena asking to be spared, after losing. AV tells him to take on his punch and if he lives, he can go. Wei Shui turns around and shakes the cage door, looking to escape. When AV appears behind him and goes punches him, Wei Shui drops on to his knees avoiding the attack. Lying on the ground AV prepares to punch him again, claiming he's going to die. Until Chen Luo Jun saves him from the attack, telling him it's been a long time, to which he asks how can it be him. After AV leaves the arena Chen Luo asks him how to get to Zuo Mountain, to which Wei Shui says he wants money for food. Chen Luo asks if he's serious and if he's going to talk. Wei Shui informs him of he wants to know, then treat him to dinner. Sitting on a building rooftop Chen Luo asks how long they've known each other, to which he mentions 17 or 18 years. Wei Shui then talks about them both growing up together, him leaving Baoli, and his life afterwards. When Chen Luo asks why he fought in the arena, he says it was for money because of debts, and having no money. Wei Shui is then given a sum of money by Chen Luo, who tells him to pay him back later on, to which he thanks him. The next day both Wei Shui and Chen Luo head to into the city to look for jobs. After a day no success they come across a wall with scratch marks where they both discuss it, until Wei Shui tells Chen Luo he's going too pay his debt. After leaving Chun Luo, he comes across his loan shark Xin Yi, where he tells him about the money. As they head towards the casino, he is jumped and beaten, with his money stolen. He later finds Chen Luo outside Bing Shi, where he tells him about what had happened. Chen Luo then declares they'll visit Xin Yi and ask if he's behind it. Wei Shui tells him he's already helped him a lot, he'll repay he's debut somehow and the area is controlled by the Long Cheng Gang.City of Darkness manhua; Chapter 4 After entering the Casino, Wei Shui begs Chen Luo for them to leave. Walking back from the Casino he claims he's not a good friend, as it all happened because of him, Chen Luo then pats him on the back. He tells him he's known him for a long time, but he doesn't know why he backed down, and claims they'll have to pay him double for injuries and his debt. Chen Luo tells him to go home and shower, as he'll have it settled, to which he tells him he has a way.City of Darkness manhua; Chapter 5 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Baoli